


AWAKENING

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kiba invites Takumi for tea after chatting with him at a temple in the evening glow again. Kaidou and Osada are gone for the weekend.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 11





	AWAKENING

For now, it all seems like a dream. Takumi bows shortly as he follows Kiba inside his apartment, the door falling shut behind him and he slides out of his shoes. Kiba walks up the stairs, happily babbling on and on about what it is like living together with Kaido and Osada. It's not that Takumi isn't interested at all, it's more like he's still processing the fact that Kiba invited him to hang out at his place so nonchalantly after they had a chat outside at the temple in the glow of the evening sunset and realized they got along well. It had felt weird to part just yet so Kiba had just asked him, and Takumi had nodded. And now here he was, taking a closer look.

"What about them? Kaidou and Osada, I mean.."

"They are gone for the weekend. A date or something" Kiba smiles as he makes some green tea in the kitchen corner and turns around with the tablet, facing his guest.

"Some tea?"

They sit and drink and talk and Takumi doesn't even realize how much time has really passed so he is troubled between letting Mari and Keitarou know he would be late and staying or actually leaving.

Kiba is leaning forward a little and facing him while putting his cup down.

They hadn't said anything in a while and Takumi shuffles his feet nervously.

However, the silence is not awkward. It is pleasing and enjoyable with all the noise around Takumi lately it is a nice break. He leans back in the comfortable couch and they stay like that for a little while longer, just enjoying the other's presence just so until Kiba speaks up.

"Inui-kun," he says softly, and it is his voice but somehow it sounds different, lower, like honey. Takumi presses his lips together before turning his gaze to Kiba. 

He can basically feel the tension in the room changing and if he would want to leave, he feels now would be the moment to do so. But he stays.

"Kiba," he says, and his voice is just as pleasant, rolling down Kiba's spine sensually and now Kiba is the one who quickly looks away with a soft blush.

Kiba gets up and gulps before stepping into Takumi's direction. He stands in front of the other awkwardly, who is sitting there absolutely comfortably on his couch with his legs spread, slumped in the soft backrest. Takumi blinks for a moment with Kiba standing there, wondering what he would do. Kiba is not sure himself. If Takumi had wanted to leave for today, he would have already done so by now, but he is still sitting there.

Just in the moment when Kiba starts to feel too awkward and wants to turn around and sit down on his seat again, Takumi holds out his hand.

Kiba looks at him for a long time before he takes it. He wants to always take it.

Takumi pulls him down next to him on the couch gently, as gentle as he can. Kiba's hand is warm, and he straddles his fingers to lace them with Takumi's. Takumi watches as they hold hands like this, in silence and he smiles a little. 

"You have beautiful hands," Kiba says and Takumi wants to snort a little at how cheesy that sounds but then he looks into Kiba's eyes and knows he can't. Instead he realizes he reacts bashfully despite wanting to do so, coughing a bit to cover up his own insecurity before Kiba squeezes his hand a little. 

"Inui-kun," he says again, "do you want to stay over tonight?"

There is a heat in Takumi's cheeks he doesn't know where it came from and his throat feels dry but he nods, and Kiba doesn't let go of his hand, just leans in further to lean his forehead against Takumi's. He is so close that Takumi can feel his breath and his lips are only inches away. In the flow, Takumi follows his feelings and closes his eyes before leaning in slowly, forward a little more until he feels he is meeting with the other boy's lips.

It's an awkward kiss but for some reason, their craving for each other seems to fully awaken through it, like it had been a hidden treasure they knew existed but weren't full aware of, like jewels in a cavern that had been hidden for a long time but were now coming to light.

Takumi had never been a man of many words and he stuck to that now aswell. He grabs Kiba by the white collar and pulls him in, lips seeking the other boys contact, warm and soft and needy against his own. Kiba makes a little surprised noise but doesn't mind, in fact he seems to melt more against Takumi once he knows the other wanted this as much as he does. Kissing Takumi feels like he could become addicted to it, those full soft lips that are sensually pressing and sliding against his own demandingly, and then Kiba gets a little bolder and let his tongue slide against Takumi's bottom lip, asking for entrance which he is granted with a little growl. 

In the movement, Takumi pulls Kiba closer until he is sitting on top of him while the first contact of Kiba's tongue with the wet tip of Takumi's tongue sends such a pleasant electric shock through Kiba's body that he breaks away from the kiss a little and gasps only to reach forward again soon afterwards and plunge his tongue into Takumi's mouth. He is so into making out with the other he doesn't see Takumi reach out his free hand to slide it underneath his shirt until it is there and he mumbles into the kiss. Takumi isn't sure what that is supposed to mean so he pauses briefly. 

"Everything ok?" He breathes, his hand resting on Kiba's belly. Kiba nods. His head is spinning with the rising lust he feels and also with the carnal desire to be as close to Takumi as possible, mentally and pysically. 

"Inui-kun," he gets out, not sure how to put his feelings into words, so he tries to convey them through his actions. He reaches down and slides his hand into Takumi's hair, crawling the skin of Takumi's neck with his fingernails, making the other boy growl a little. Wanting, craving more of those reactions to himself, he begins to kiss down the other boys neck a little more agressively, taking the earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it slightly. He is rewarded with more growls and the hand on his belly is sliding up higher while the other is beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Takumi enjoys the feeling of Kiba's wet tongue exploring his skin and he wants to let out more noises. He's been with girls before, was really popular due to his looks even though it had mostly been the girls to approach him, giving him Valentine's chocolate and all but it was not the same compared to this, this deep need to be connected with someone on this level. 

He wants to be by Kiba's side more, wants to fight along his side. His hand roams all over Kiba's chest now, the white shirt hanging open loosely. Takumi is aroused and so is Kiba but for Takumi, it's not the main point of this. It's being together with Kiba like this because it's Kiba and he wants to drag it out as long as possible. His young hormonal body gets in his way a bit as he groans when Kiba presses down as a consequence of trying to reach another spot behind his ear that makes him feel weak and he's glad he is already slumped down on the couch or he would have be afraid his legs would give in. 

Kiba smiles a little triumphantly as he pulls back and then begins to grind down his hips intentionally, looking Takumi in the eyes. Takumi's face is stern but his lips are parted and a little swollen from all the kissing and his cheeks are slightly flushed. It drives Kiba crazy.

"Fuck," Takumi utters, looking down on their bodies to see Kiba's bulge in his pants, just as needy as himself and he can't help but roll his hips against the inviting friction.

Kiba lays a hand on Takumi's chest, clutching at the black shirt, the Faiz necklace jingling. "Can I take this off?" He asks with a husky voice and Takumi nods, helping Kiba to slide it over his head with just the necklace remaining.

Kiba lets his fingertips slide along it, taking it in between two fingers to watch it before putting it down again and sliding out of Takumi's lap, getting up.

Takumi blinks for a moment before he sees Kiba smiling and reaching a hand out to him. He gets up and takes it.

He remembers there is a bed upstairs and now he is back here again but under different circumstances. Kiba motions for him to sit in the middle with his back facing him and he dips his knees on the bed to take his spot behind the other, letting his fingers travel up and down his back which results in Takumi shuddering softly.

The silver satin sheets rustle a bit as Kiba slides closer and intertwines his fingers with Takumi's, his lips pressing into his shoulder. Whatever will happen between them in the future, this sweet night will forever belong to them.

He doesn't want to think of the future, not right now, just wants to be close to Takumi and kiss him everywhere. His lips ghost over the other boys skin and then Takumi actually leans back and presents him his neck, an irresistable sight and Kiba takes the invitation to suck on it, licking over the spot afterwards. He wants all of Takumi's reactions to himself.

Takumi then turns around to face the other. Kiba looks like he had never seen him before. Usually composed and calm unless he is fighting but even then Takumi always has the impression he he has so much self control. He wonders if this will change, with the way Kiba already looks, shirt open and slightly flushed chest, the always so neatly combed hair a little wilder now from their making out and his eyes darker than usual.

He wants to be the one to make Kiba loose control, to be the only one to make him feel like this, and take it all for himself. He reaches out and gently turns the other around, pushing him back by his shoulders slightly. Kiba lands on his back with a surprised yet not unpleasant Oof and watches with big eyes as Takumi begins to determindly kiss down his chest. Each press of his warm lips against his skin has Kiba run wild and he clutches the bed sheets when Takumi has reached his navel.

"Inui-kun," he utters with an embarressed stammering, even though this is his wildest dreams coming true. In his fantasies though, it had always been him seducing the other boy. 

Takumi grins a little and makes quick work of opening Kiba's black jeans.

The necklace swings in front of his chest as he leans down and now it's Kiba who is contemplating if it's alright to let out a noise when he feels Takumi's tongue on him.

Takumi is determined to make Kiba feel good and he puts some effort as he takes him between his lips, Kiba biting his own knuckle at how good it feels. Takumi keeps watching him intently the whole time, the seemingly innocent gaze in his brown eyes a contrast to the lewd actions his lips and mouth are taking. When Kiba thinks he is done for, Takumi pulls away quickly and sits up.

Kiba reaches out for him silently. He needs to be closer, wants to feel Takumi skin on skin. In the meantime, his hands reach out for Takumi's pants and Takumi shuffles out of them as well as pulling down the rest of Kiba's until no garments are left to bother them. 

Kiba's hand reaches out to caress Takumi's cheek and Takumi leans down, his hairstrands falling into his face. 

"Want you closer.." Kiba mumbles and Takumi nods. 

When he slides onto Kiba's body flush naked, both men gasp. The feeling of being lying naked on top of someone you want to be so close to is incomparable.

Takumi feels his need between his legs but he tries to ignore it for now to busy himself with kissing Kiba silly. This is not about purely physical satisfaction. 

Kiba meets his tongue eagerly and their hips begin a rhythm of their own, sliding against each other, their hands roaming everywhere they can reach while their arousals nudge against the other again and again, driving both insane. When precum is smearing Kiba's stomach, he feels like he is going to burn outside of his skin with need for the other.

"Inui-kun," he moans, "want you .. I want you so much"

Takumi mumbles something in Kiba's neck and then shifts so he can actually hear him. 

"Me too.. take me.." He says, not without blushing a deep red. He is at a loss of words, unlike normally when he is rougher with his replies and just tells people he was born this way. He says it determindly though, fully standing behind his decision to proceed with this, however not without blushing.

Kiba finds this utterly adorable and tries to convey that somehow. He does it with burying his face in Takumi's neck as he begins to prepare the other boy, taking his time. Kiba is a sweet and gentle lover and he wants to do everything so Takumi feels the least discomfort as possible. 

When they are settled against each other and Takumi is ready, Kiba's heart is about to burst with feelings but he doesn't know how to put them into words. All the misunderstandings and the things that had happened so far, his concerns about the future and how his heart flutters at the beauty of Takumi and how he makes him feel. He just goes for pressing his lips against the other's neck and then against his lips as he pushes forward slowly, hoping his feelings would convey this way. 

They find a nice and slow ryhthm together, their little gasps filling the room while the satin silver sheets rustle with their movements. Kiba is focused on Takumi's face, his gaze on him, locking gazes with him as they are one now, pleasure wrapping around them like a comfortable cocoon. 

Takumi's little growls are arousing and Kiba shows off a little, adjusting his hips so Takumi feels good and Takumi presses his lips together slightly and lays his neck to the side while Kiba laps on his neck. He feels tingly all over, his body enjoying the attention Kiba is giving him. 

"Inui-kun," Kiba whispers into Takumi's ear.

The curtains blow softly in the wind as Takumi archs his back a little when Kiba touches a spot inside him that makes him hot, and he meets the other boy's hips, their race for the peak beginning. 

When it's actually there, none of them really realizes it's happening, Kiba busy with kissing every inch of skin he can find while Takumi is lost in the spiral of lust he is in. Kiba breathes heavily as he finishes shortly after the other, laying down next to him to face the ceiling. A million things were on his mind but now it's comfortably empty for now.

They don't speak, just breathe.

"I forgot to call Mari," Takumi suddenly says and sits up on his elbows.

Kiba nods. "Do it, but then come back" he smiles and Takumi smiles back. 

"Ah, I will," he says as he rustles out of the sheets, looking for his boxers and rushing down the stairs.

He flips up the Faiz phone and waits. 

Kiba looks at him from afar. Takumi being so caring about his friends is one thing why he fell for him. He listens to him speaking on the phone and lays back on the bed until he feels the sheets rustling again.

They can just be like this without having to talk, and it is not an uncomfortable silence. They keep laying there for a long time, and Kiba remembers when they first layed together somewhere, when they climbed out of the water soaking wet and fell to the ground exhausted.

No matter what comes, those memories will always remain.


End file.
